Prince Charming
by Rachel2
Summary: Kiley/Momo (FINISHED) When Momo goes off to America with Toji to get married, Kiley never expected her to come back to him... But when she does, is Kiley willing to let her go back to Toji?
1. chapter 1

**_Prince Charming…_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13 (Lang./Violence/Mild content)**

**Gender: Romance/Comedy/Mild Drama**

**E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com**

_-Takes place after book 4 (No model in thing has happened yet though)-_

_+ This is my first Peach Girl Fanfic, so please no flames! I'm trying my hardest here! +_

_~I DON'T own Peach Girl (although I wouldn't mind owning Kiley… -_-'~_

-- READ & ENJOY --

            Momo walked along the street avoiding the older men as they fallowed her around. "Back off you perverts!" She screeched hitting the one over the head with her carry bag.

            "I see you've been able to manage without me around to ward off the evil old farts…" Kiley smiled brightly wrapping in arm around her.

            "Oh!" Momo jumped back a little surprised. _'Kiley…' She remembered what had happened. _

--------

_            "Kiley!" Momo yelled running down the stair case and out the door. Kiley's eyes widened slightly as he stopped mid step and turned around to face his angel. His one and only. _

_            'Momo…' He looked at her with a little bit of concern but quickly covered it up and smiled. "Hi`ya!" He stuck his hands into his cargo pants pockets and leaned up against the courtyard wall carelessly._

_            "I'm sorry." Momo said flatly._

_            "Huh?" Kiley hadn't expected that at all. He looked at her with his amber eyes questionably._

_            "I've been spending all my energy worrying about myself; and now that I think about it, I haven't been sensitive to your needs either." She looked down at a small little pond with a few plants and some fish swimming in it._

_            'Oh God, she's feeling sorry…' Kiley forwarded his eyebrows. "Yeah well, when you told me… But I don't know! If he didn't trust me then, how do I know if he'll ever…" Kiley spoke in a feminine voice, trying to reenact Momo's actions. "I though to myself, Damn she's obviously crazy about the guy. I've got to do something!" Kiley smiled shrugging his shoulders. Momo sighed looking towards him, but not into his eyes._

_            "I'm sorry Kiley." She looked up at him. Kiley's eyes widened again not knowing what else to do._

_            "Calm down, don't get all mixed up again. What's wrong with you anyway?" Kiley put his hands behind his head._

_            "…Sumire told me." Momo whispered. "She explained what you did for me. How you arranged things…" Kiley's mouth dropped and he blushed slightly turning away from Momo._

_            "Eh heh… You found out huh?" He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I set up a few things while Toji wasn't around; and what do you know? It all just happened to work out and you two got that magic back." Kiley laughed. "You walked away with the best of everything!"_

_            Momo just stared at him. 'He comforted me when it was tough, many times… All the time, he was always happened to be there.' She frowned. 'And the thing is… Kiley was able to do that because I wasn't paying attention. When I looked at Kiley what did I see? How did I miss it? He was always there for me. But I just didn't notice'_

_            "But I don't mind Momo. I'm glad to see things are working out with Toji." He smiled again with that warm smile he always has. "Whatever he once did to hurt you, he'll more then make it up for you in the long run."_

_            Tears brimmed Momo's eyes. "Thank you Kiley. If it wasn't for you, I might have dropped out of school. When times were bad, it was only when I was with you that I could forget my pain. And…" She paused. "If I hadn't met Tojo first, today you and I would probably be…" she trailed off looking at the ground. _

_            Kiley's eyes widened even more and then dropped as his heart hit rock bottom and smashed into a thousand pieces. "Ha, ha!" He laughed to cover it up. "Thanks Momo, that's nice of you to say… Ack!" He began to choke himself. "Oh, Ah! Must resist!"_

_            "Kiley?" She looked at him strangely. _

_            "I better go Momo. I feel another urge to hug you coming on… __And then some xxx and some oooo…__He uttered the last parts under his breath. "Oh yeah, by the way. If you ever get sick of Toji, give me a call. I can satisfy problems in bed too." He joked laughing again and walking away._

_            "Go away…" She smiled. He waved not turning around after giving her one last smile._

_            "I'm sorry Kiley, and thank you. Thank you so much for caring about me."_

------------

            "What's a prince to do when his princess is saving herself from the dragons?"

            "Smile, and leave her alone." Toji growled coming up behind Kiley and whacking him across the head before giving Momo and unexpected kiss on the cheek.

            "Morning to you too jackass." Kiley murmured.

            "What'd you say?!" Toji was fuming.

            "Nothing… Jackass." He smiled running away. "If you ever need saving you know where to find me Momo!" He waved running. He turned and ran into the flag pole. "Eh… That hurt."

            "Oh…" She frowned but he waved again.

"I'm alright." He laughed lightly.

            "That fool." Toji sighed. "Hey, how are you doing?" He smiled. 

            "Hmm? Oh, I'm alright. A little tired though."

            "Heh, you and the rest of the school." He chuckled. "You want to go to the movies or something tonight? It is Friday and all, I thought it would be good for us to get out and do something." He draped his arm around her nuzzling her neck.

-------  
  


            _'I'm in love with her…' Kiley smiled looking at himself in a mirror in the school hallway._

            "Hi Kiley!" A group of girls smiled batting their eyes and waving sheepishly.

            "Hey ladies!" He smiled shaking his head. _'I thought I could get over her… But, I can't I can't stop thinking about her.' He let his hand run through his brown red hair and kept on walking. __'I'll just keep avoiding her until graduation…' Kiley's heart pulled wishing him to go after her, to just wrap her in his warm open arms and never let her go. This wasn't just some other high school hormone driving crush; he did care for her more than that didn't he? "Erra!" He shouted pounding his fist into the plaster wall as hard as he could scaring the first years who were staring at him longingly._

            "Kiley!" It was nurse Misao. She had just walked up to the office to check in when Kiley had punched the wall… 

            "Eh! Uh, heh heh. Hi, I was just releasing some anger."

            "On the new school wall?! They just redid this over the summer Kiley, and you put a crack in it no less!" She ran over and looked at the damage more closely.

            "Plaster walls, just don't make um like they used to." He managed to slide along the wall and over to the boy's bathroom. "Well, I've got to go now, if you know what I mean," He pointed to the sign smiling sheepishly. "Talk to you later Misao!" He darted into the room and into a stall taking a deep breath. 'That was close.'

            "Oh! It's Nurse Misao!" She shouted in frustration. _'That boy will be the death of me someday.'  She thought ignoring the staring of the teachers that passed her by._

            'I've got to leave her. I can't, she can't be mine.' His thoughts screamed in his mind. "Good-bye Momo." 

            Toji's eyes widened. 'Is that Kiley's voice?' He bent down and looked at the three sets of feet, in the tree stalls. In the last one Toji saw Kiley's famous star sneakers, which only he wore. "Ah! It was his voice!" He murmured low enough so he wouldn't hear.

            "Mr. Tojigamori what in the word are you doing?!" It was his homeroom teacher. The cruelest person in the school. Everyone thought his dream was to make the word a horrid place surrounded by gray and black. But the scary thing was he was married!

            "I'm," He paused and looked down at his black and white Vans sneakers. "Tying my sneaker." He smiled. "Well, I've got to get to homeroom now, I'll be seeing you teach`!" He waved and ran quickly out of the room. 

            'God, hope Toji didn't hear that.' Kiley bit down on his thumb nail and made a diction. _'I've got to get out of this place for today.'  He pulled his backpack over his shoulder once more and walked outside._

            "Kiley?" Momo looked out the homeroom window, as Toji ran into the room and over to Momo. "Where the…"

            "Toji, do you know where Kiley is going?" Toji wrapped his arms around her waist. 

            "He told me he didn't feel good, I heard him in the bathroom. I think he threw up… So, ya know." Toji lied smiling content with his thoughts.

            "Oh." She watched worriedly as Kiley scurried along a brick wall and snuck off school grounds.

            "I've got to get my books real quick. Be backing a second." He shot her the love you symbol like he had in English and walked off. Momo smiled and gave him the symbol with her left hand.

            "Okay." She looked back out the window to watch Kiley, but he was gone already. _'Did you really throw up?'_

-----------------------

            That day everything had changed. Kiley wouldn't even look at Momo; he didn't go near her if he could help it. Graduation was only days away, and there was no time to talk, only time to practice walking up and down a stage and praying that you passed and could move on to college, or a career. It had been a month since they had last talked to one another. 'What are you doing you pumpkin?!' Momo's mind screeched as girls crawled all over him as he sat on the bleachers waiting until his class was called onto the stage. He smiled and laughed handing out what seemed to be his phone number.

            Out of the corner Sae flitted around like a piece of paper as people pushed her out of the way mindlessly. She didn't bother Momo anymore. She felt sorry for her now, she wasn't pure evil. When she had first met Sae she actually was a friend to her. She was friendly, helped her out… But that just didn't seem to last. Then she started copying and tried to ruin her life.

            "Momo!" Toji shouted in distress. He hadn't been in school that morning, school would be over soon, but he came anyways. 

            "What are you here for?" She looked at him strangely and smiled. "There's only an hour left—"

            "Momo…" He looked at the ground. "I… I'm moving."

            Momo's world came to an abrupt halt. Everything was spinning she didn't know what to do. "What? Where to?!" 

            "America. My father's job is taking my family there. What I wanted to ask you was. Will you come with me?" Toji held her hand bighting down on his lip. "My father said as long as your parents are cool with it, you can move with us, and we'll be able to get into the same college." Toji shook his head and pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. "What I'm really trying to say is," He paused and opened the box the held a ring made of pink and white gold with a small rose shaped diamond on top. "Will you marry me Momo?"

            Kiley watched from a far on the other side of the bleachers in shock dropping the flowers that were to go on the top of the stage in front of the podium. "Momo… Don't."

            Momo didn't hear him though. She did glance over at him but was taken by the moment. This was like a dream. Her junior high crush asking her to marry her on the second to last day of school. "Toji…" She felt the tears in her eyes.

            "Please don't say no. I promise to love you forever. I won't ever hurt you Momo. I swear." Toji smiled at her praying to God that his dad wouldn't kill him for spending two grand on a ring. Sure he knew that Toji was giving her one, but not one that was so expensive.

            "Yes." Momo nodded closing her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her full on the lips and swung her round and round. People by this time, including teachers had seen him pull out a ring and were cheering. The teachers had seen lots of guys give their girls engagement rings, some times the other way around too. Some went through with it and lived happy lives together, and others ended up going separate ways. 

            Kiley stood up and fell even further into a whole of loneliness. "No, you didn't say yes, I know you didn't just completely leave me." But Momo had said yes. She was happy to be engaged to Toji. Or at least she was at first. Her parents had aloud her to move to America after graduation, she was taking English and knew the language pretty well, she figured she would learn the rest on her own with Toji. They got their own apartment a half a year later and seemed to be getting along great.

-----------

            "Toji?" Momo picked up the phone as it rang.

            "Hey baby." He smiled listening to her voice. "Um. I'm not going to be back until late tonight, hope you don't mind." A woman's voice laughed on the line and Momo froze dead in her tracks. 

            "Toji, who's that with you?"

            "Who? There isn't anyone with me I'm driving to work—"

            "Don't lie to me! I heard that laugh, who is with you?!"

            "Ha-ha! His girlfriend, who the hell are you?!" The woman seemed either drunk, or drugged up.

            "You…" Momo was fuming. "You tell me you love, me and will never hurt me, I said good-bye to someone I also loved for you and this is what you do to me?! You bastard!" She screamed hanging up the phone.

            She began to cry sliding down the blue wall pulling her knees to her chest. _'How could he?!' She looked down at the ground. "I've got to get out of here." She stood up and ran to her room pulling out her suit case and throwing it on the bed and grabbing what ever she could and throwing it in. __'I'll get the soonest flight out of here. Back home, back to my family and friends, and then maybe try and get into __Japan__University__. I just have to get out of here, get out now.'_

            And so Momo did, she gave up everything she had. Her place, Toji, her new life. She boarded a Japan Airways back home seven hours later. She had brought everything she thought she would need, not including the ring… _'Why Toji? Why'd you do this to me?'_

_What will happen in chapter 2?! -_-' I don't know yet, heh heh… All I know is Kiley will have a big part in the next chapter!  ::loud cheering:: I know, I know! Also, Toji I doubt would ever cheat on Momo, he's to shy, but I made him braver… And a jerk, but he'll try and say he's sorry later on, that's when I think Kiley's going to have to kick butt… But like I said I don't know yet! HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 1!_

_Sorry, for any errors… That's my failure in writing…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prince Charming_**

**_- Chapter 2 -_**

**By:_ Rachel*_**

**Rated: PG-13 (Lang./Violence/Mild Content)**

**Gender: Romance/Comedy/Mild Drama**

**E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com**

- Look, its chapter 2! ::silence:: -_-' Why me? –

- Hope you like this one folks, Kiley does have a much larger part in the tale, I mean you think he would since this IS an M/K fanfic! –

-- Read, Review, & ENJOY! --

            Kiley's hand fumbled for the phone as it rang loudly in his ear. "He… Hello?" He mumbled glancing at his bed clock. It was only three in the morning.

           "Sir, we need you in ER as quickly as possible. We have an attempted suicide that needs care badly. Dr. Shoji is away on vacation and the others just left off of twenty-four hour shifts—"

            "I'll be there in ten minutes." Kiley groaned hanging up the phone and sitting up. "Guess it's another day in the life of Dr. K." Kiley smiled slightly and ran to get changed and get some coffee.

-----------

11 minutes later

-----------

            "Dr. K!" The nurse ran over to him hugging him tightly… But then slapping him. "You're late!"

            "I'm sorry, I tried my hardest, and I just hope the patient will still make it."

            "Sir, I have some bad news to tell you." The nurse bit her lip. "The suicide attempt was your best friend's, best friend Toji's ex fiancée, Momo." Everyone was suddenly talking in a dramatic soup opera type voice.

            "No… My Momo?"

            "You're Momo." The nurse clung to him crying tightly.

            "Why?!" Kiley screamed raising his arms with open hands into the air.

"Why?!"

            "Kiley, Kiley is that you?" A voice barley whispered.

            "Momo?! Oh God, we've still got a chance." He pushed the nurse away and ran over to Momo's bedside. "It's alright Momo, I'll save you."

            "Oh Kiley, I love you, I need you Kiley. The only way I will live is if you do that for me. Will you Kiley?" She placed her hands on his legs as she sat up and kissed him fully on the lips.

            "Oh Momo, I never knew you felt this way." Kiley smiled kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her smile frame. "I love you Momo…"

-----------

            "I love you Momo…" Kiley smiled slightly his head lying on a desk.

            "I love you too Mr. Okayasu , but it would be nice if you attended class today." A woman whacked him over the head with a newspaper, and he sat up abruptly looking around as all his college friends and class laughed at him.

            "Heh, heh… Sorry Dr. Shoji." Kiley laughed slightly blushing and returned to his text book.

            "Yes, I'm sure you'll make a great Doctor sleeping on the job. Have another late night?"

            "Haa… Funny, no not really." He mumbled so she wouldn't hear.

            "Well, with your permission I would like to start class again. Oh, and if you fall asleep in my class again I'll fail you so fast, you wont know what hit you."

            "Ehh, yes Shoji." He mumbled letting his head fall away from Shoji's strong gaze.

            "Well, this week you start out as volunteer nurses. Now you guys might think, oh being a nurse if for sissies! Well, you either do it or leave my class. Half the class with start on Wednesday, the other half Friday. Any questions?"

            "No." Everyone said as the bell rang and they were aloud to go wherever for the rest of the day.

-----------

            "Yo Kiley!" One of Kiley's friends Kai shouted running over to him. "You've still got a thing for Momo don't you?" He smiled as Kiley blushed and nodded sheepishly. 

            "I just… Well, I though maybe I would have a chance, but she went off with Toji. I guess it's my fault anyways, they wouldn't have gotten together if I hadn't helped them."

            "You know she's back in Tokyo right… She and Toji broke up." Kai smiled and kept on walking as Kiley stopped dead in his tracks.

            "Did you just say…"

            "Yes, I did. Apparently Toji cheated on her. She just came back three days ago. She should be at the hospital on Wednesday to get blood work done, but that's my day. Not yours."

            "What?! Kai, please—"

            "Be there at ten o'clock tomorrow. Just say I was sick and that you will take my place today."

            "How do you know this?" Kiley looked over at Kai perplexedly.

            "Oh, I've been going out with her cozen. She knows I'm friends with you and all and has been telling me everything." He smiled and put and hand on Kiley's shoulder. "I'll catch ya later man, I'm going to go to lunch with Kyoko."

            "Yeah… See ya." Kiley smiled and chuckled slightly. "They broke up… HAHAHA!" He jumped into the air and ran down his street to the small apartment that he owned. _'But, he cheated on her. She must have been heart broken, I could pound Toji for doing that! She is the best thing that could have happened to Toji, and he goes and ruins everything.' Kiley frowned. Then thought of Toji's reaction after he would punch him and shivered. "Maybe I won't punch him…" Kiley sighed and ran through the entrance of the Primaris apartment's complex and up to the fifth floor to room 1403._

            Momo lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. "How come I thought I knew that woman's voice?" She let her hands run through her long blonde hair and sat up looking out the window.

            "Momo?!" A girl with dark brown, almost black hair whaled running over and hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much girl!" 

            "Kyoko?!" Momo screeched hugging her back tightly. It was her cozen, and one of her best friends. She was over often and they would always beg their parents to let one or the other to sleep over each other's houses. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here!"

            "I heard what happened from my mom! I'm so sorry, that dumb ass." Momo laughed.

            "The weird thing is, I know her voice. Oh why bother, he must be happier with her, then me so why should I be worrying about him?"

            "You want to come over my place? We'll rent some sappy movies and talk; it'll help you get your mind off of Toji…" She said smiling.

            "Sure, that'd be fun." Momo stood up and grabbed a pair of closes stuffing them in a bag and grabbed her other things. "Have you seen Kiley or anyone lately?"

            "I see Kiley a lot; he's trying to become a doctor along with Kai. I think he's going to be at the hospital tomorrow Kai was saying—"

            "The pumpkin?" She chuckled. "Of all the things, he's a doctor…"

            "Well, not yet he's got a few years left to go. But I think he'll make it as long as he doesn't fall asleep in class. Kai said their teacher threatened to fail him if he did it again!"

            "Heh, that's so like him to do something like that." She pictured the time he had hugged her at the swim contest. He promised to never make her cry, and that he never wanted her to cry… "At least he hasn't fallen into a pool and drowned again. He scared the hell out of me when I saw him floating at the top of the water. I thought he was dead!" Kyoko laughed.

            "You like him don't you?" Kyoko watched as Momo avoided eye contact and hid her face.

            "We're friends… Good friends really, I just trust him and liked to hang out with him when Sae was trying to ruin my life."

            "She's in America you know. She's going to Harvard Law. It's not far from your place there is it?"

            "No, its like twenty minutes away… At least I won't be bothered by her again." Momo sighed and stood up. "Let's go rent some movies and order a pizza."

            "That sounds good to me." Kyoko jumped up and walked out closing the door after Momo stepped out.

---------------

            "Kai?" Kiley opened his apartment door to greet his friend who had a pizza with him.

            "Kyoko went over to see Momo, so I thought I'd crash at your place, hope you don't mind man." Kai pushed through the door and threw the pizza on the table as he let his hand run through his thick blonde hair and took off his fall coat and put it on the arm of one of the kitchen table chairs.

            "Yeah. That's cool. I was actually thinking of going to see her tonight though." Kiley frowned.

            "Heh, you never could wait could you?" Kai laughed. "Wait until tomorrow man; she'll think you are stalking her or something!"

            "Heh wait, yeah."


	3. chapter 3

**_Prince Charming_**

**_- Chapter 3 -_**

**_By Rachel*_**

**_Rated: PG-13 (Violence/Language/Content)_**

**_Gender: Romance/Comedy/Mild Drama_**

**_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

**_- Not much to say today, just that this is Chapter 3, and someone else will enter the story as well! HOPE U LIKE CHAPTER 3! –_**

****

**_== Read, Review, & Enjoy ==_**

            Momo woke up on the couch bed at Kyoko and Kai's apartment. She had spent the whole night almost, eating junk food and catching up on what she had missed. They had rented Return to Me, Kate and Leopold, and City of Angels. Crying half the time or laughing other times screaming at the TV. She had a lot of fun, more so then she had been anyway.

            "Kyoko?" She looked around to find Kyoko sitting at the kitchen table drinking an espresso she had picked up around the corner.

            "Hey, you slept late, it's already nine thirty—"

            "What?! I'm going to miss my appointment! I've got to go, can I barrow your car? I bring it back in like an hour. Mine is at my house, I don't have time to go get it." Momo was desperate.

            "Sure, why not, just don't total it or anything, k`?" She laughed throwing the keys into Momo's hands.

            "Yeah." Momo smiled quickly throwing her hair back grabbing her purse and running out the door. "Talk to you later!"

-----------

            "Okay Mr. Okayasu you can go to room seven forty-one, there is a girl waiting for her blood to be drawn, she just came back to Japan a few days ago, so she needs blood work done now." Kiley smiled and nodded. 

_            'Momo.' He ran towards the elevator all decked out in blue scrubs, similar to his dream…_

--------------

            Momo took a deep breath. She had barley made it in time. She ran the whole way from the parking lot a block away and through the crows of people to the elevator and to the front desk where they threw her into a room to wait.

            She looked out a window at the clear blue sky. Her hair seemed to glow as it reflected off the sun. Kiley stood silent in the door way. There was a try that had the needle and other assorted things, such as band aids and antiseptic. He didn't know what to say at first so he just watched her in silence for a minute. 'She's even more beautiful then I remember…' Kiley thought. "Hey peach girl." Kiley said simply.

            Momo's eyes widened and her mouth parted a little. She knew that voice. "Kiley?" Momo turned around quickly and looked at him for a minute. "Is it you?" She took a step forward still in shock.

            "Who the heck else would have this voice?!" He laughed as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

            "I missed you so much!" Momo smiled as Kiley, slightly surprised by her actions, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small wait and held her tightly closing his eyes.

            "I missed you too." Kiley sighed resting his head against hers.

            "Wait, Kiley?"

            "Hmm?" Kiley pulled away slightly.

            "Why are you here?" She looked him over again noticing that he was wearing a pain of scrubs.

            "Heh, you are looking at the future Dr. Kiley Okayasu!" Kiley did a little pose making Momo burst into tears laughing. "Hey!" He whimpered. "Be nice, I'm the one that has to stab you with a needle." He smirked as she went pale. 

            "I guess you already know what happened between Toji and me…" Tears brimmed her eyes once again and Kiley's heart fell.

            "Stop, don't cry." Kiley grabbed her and hugged her again. "If he did something like that, then you were never meant to be Momo. You've just got to move on. I'll always be here for you anyways, you know that. So no worries." Kiley's eyes widened. Had he just said that out loud?

            "Thank you again Kiley. For caring about me even now." She cried again hugging him tighter.

           "I never did stop caring about you." Kiley bit down on his tong kicking himself for saying that. _'Damn it; don't take advantage of her when she's upset!'_

_            "Mr. Okayasu?!" The teacher barged in. "What the hell is this?!" He was fuming._

            "She's… An old friend." Kiley pulled away but Momo still stayed by him leaning her back into his chest.'

            "Does that give you an excuse?!"

            "I'm sorry, I started it." Momo smiled bowing. "I just got back, he helped me and my… Faience get together. Without him who knows where I would be today." Momo smiled brightly whipping away her tears.

            "Hmm… I'll let it slide by this time, but see that it doesn't happen again."

            "Yes. We will." Kiley sneered, as she walked away.

            "Well, better get it done and over with huh?" Kiley smiled. "Thanks for saving me, you didn't have to."

            "It doesn't matter; it kind of was my fault anyway."

            "You to go get a coffee or something in a half hour?" Kiley smiled as he tied the yellow ribbon around her right arm.

            "I… Oww! Sure." She smiled sheepishly flinching a little after he took the small sample of blood. His hair was still slightly long like it had been after he had gotten Sae back for what she had done to Momo. He had grown slightly taller, but other wise he was the same Kiley. _'I'm glad he hasn't changed much…' _

            "You do?!" Kiley was nearly jumping for joy. "Finally the day my girl says yes!" He threw his hands into the air.

            Momo laughed. "Hey, stop you're going to get yelled at again." 

----------------

            A figure stood off in the distance bighting their thumb nail and clenching their fists tightly together. "I will drag her down yet." The figure screamed running off into the shadows.

----------------

            Time went by quickly and it wasn't long before Kiley was free from his restraints and able to run to his one and only Momo. She was sitting patiently in the cafeteria with a beagle in her hand. "Ready to go?" Kiley asked coming up from behind her and making her jump.

            "Oh! Don't do that! You always do that." Momo whined standing up and she put on her navy blue fall jacket.

            "Sorry, its just fun to scare you." She glared at him only to have a box be thrown in front of her.

            "I… Here, I meant to give this to you after graduation, but I missed you and then you left. So here, I'll give it to you now." Momo frowned, slightly tearing away at the red wrapping paper to reveal a small black leather box. Momo looked up strangely at Kiley who seemed distant. What was with him? She opened up the box and stopped dead in her tracks. In it lay a small gold heart with a diamond in the middle that was attached to a matching gold choker chain.

            "Oh my God, Kiley! I can't accept this!" She looked up at him. He didn't show any emotions. "Kiley?"

            "It'll look great on you, just like it did on…" He trailed off turning around the street corner as a gust of wind blew.

            "On who Kiley?" She looked at him in question. 

            "Forget about it, just forget I ever said that alright?!" His voice had gone cold, something Momo thought could never happen with Kiley.

            "I… I'm sorry." She bowed her head looking down at her feet as she walked.

            Kiley bit his lower lip turning around and hugging her again. "I'm sorry I yelled." He sighed. "I've had that thing since I was in the eighth grade. So it's not like I can return it now." He pulled away from her as they neared the park where the small coffee shop was. "Her name was Adriane. Our parents had set up an arranged marriage for us. At first I hated the idea of having my parents making me marry someone I didn't even know. But when I saw her… Just think of it at love at first sight." Kiley smiled slightly. "She liked me also; we knew each other since we were in the first grade. I had bought the necklace to give to her when we graduated middle school. But she was diagnosed with heart disease in the first week of ninth grade. She didn't last a month." Kiley closed his eyes picturing her. She had very long dark, almost black hair and gray-blue eyes.

            "Kiley, I never knew. I'm sorry—"

            "That's why I almost drowned." He smirked.

            "Wha?" Momo looked at him strangely. 

            "You can blame her for both times. The ocean and the pool." Kiley sighed taking a deep breath as his heart pulled. "When I was swimming out in the water, I didn't plan on being saved Momo." Kiley bit his lower lip and looked over at Momo who just stared at him with a look of worry and confusion. "I wanted to drown. I wanted to be with her. But then you saved me, and I noticed how stupid I was. In the pool I didn't try to kill myself, I had dropped a picture her and I, just after she got sick into the pool. I tried to get it out with a broom but, I slipped and hit my head on the side of the pool before I fell in. It knocked me out." Kiley stood up frowning. "Happy now?"

            "Kiley?" His voice was colder then ice and cut right through Momo's heart. He closed his eyes tightly.

            "I gave you that because you're the only other person that I've cared for as much as I had for Adriane." Kiley blushed. "So what type off coffee do you want?" He smiled slightly seeing the perplexed look on her face. "Don't be all depressed and unhappy, that's worse then having you cry." Kiley brushed a stray piece of hair from Momo's face and walked up to the small little shop that was in the middle of the park, next to a small pond.

            "Vanilla roast, please." Momo looked at the ground. _'He just admitted he love me. But not like a love crush, he said it like he really meant it.' She looked into the box again and took out the necklace. "Kiley?"_

            "Yeah?"

            "Can you put it on me?" Momo smiled as Kiley's eyes fell warm and soft again.

            "Sure." He chuckled lightly.

            "Crap…" Momo mumbled. "We have to go back to the hospital, I left Kyoko's car at the parking garage…"

            "Heh, yeah it's no problem." Momo turned around showing of the necklace that went with her v-necked, brown wool sweater, and dark-blue flare pants. Kiley couldn't say anything, he just smiled in approval.

            "That good looking on me huh?" Momo took a sip of the frothy drink as she linked her hand with Kiley's freely. He blushed right away, and Momo just smiled back.


	4. chapter 4

**_Prince Charming_**

**_- Chapter 4 -_**

**_By Rachel*_**

**_Rated: PG-13 (Language/Violence/Content)_**

**_Gender: Romance/Comedy/ Mild Drama_**

**_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

**_- Chapter 4 is now out for your enjoyment! Hope you like this one folks, TOJI finally makes his appearance along with… don don da na! SAE! ::loud screams heard in the background:: Yes, yes I know! It's horrible! Simply dreadful… Simply dreadful? Where'd that come from, I sound like I'm in some deranged drama or something… Heh, I just got back from seeing Minority Report with my friends Jenn, and Kristin ^_^. That was fun! We laughed a lot in the movie, although the other people didn't laugh at the parts we did for some odd reason, guess we just thought they were funny… -_-' Heh Heh Heh… -_**

**_- READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY! –_**

            It didn't take long before they reached the parking garage, nor did it take much time to find Kyoko's car. "Nice wheels she's got." Kiley looked over the car; it was the new Z3 convertible, it was a dark blue color with tan leather interior.

            "Hmmm, yeah my uncle owns a pretty nice business, he bought it for her a few weeks ago she said." Momo smiled thinking about her conversations with Kyoko.

            "No wonder Kai likes living with her…" Kiley joked, dodging the elbow from Momo that was aimed at his stomach… The bad part was his coffee spilled all over her.

            "Ahhh!" She yelled as the hot liquid poured all over her sweater and onto her face and arms.

            "Oh my God, are you alright?! He tried franticly to whip off the coffee.

            "Oww… Yes, I'm alright. It's just kind of hot." Momo whined.

            "Let me drive, we can stop by my place, it's around the corner; you can clean yourself off there. I think I have a shirt that will fit you too," He looked at Momo who just turned slightly red.

            "Alright." She handed him the keys and hoped into the driver's side on the right, trying not to get anything on the seats. "You sure that's alright?" She looked into Kiley's amber brown eyes in question.

            "Yeah it's not a problem, I'm fine with letting you go to my apartment, it's not like it's a big thing anyways." Kiley started the roaring engine and pulled out of the dark dismal garage and drove the three blocks to his place.

------------------

            The phone rang at Momo's house as her mother was about to go outside for a walk. "Hello?"

            "Momo?" It was Toji. He sounded tired, like he had been running all day or something.

            "No this is her mother—"

            "It's Toji, do you know where she is? I have to talk to her." Toji cut in as if he was in a rush.

            "She went to the hospital to get some blood work done, but who knows if she's still there the appointment was at ten. She staid at Kyoko's for the night, you have the best chances of finding her at those two places Toji." Momo's mother hissed, not extremely happy with Toji at the moment.

            "Thank you!" Toji said quickly hanging up the phone. "I have to find her and explain things." He quickly grabbed a hair towel and finished drying his hair.

            "Explain what things to who Toji?" Sae came out in a bath towel.

            "That you were a mistake." Toji growled hate marked in his eyes. "I should have never even given you a ride to your house when you got to the airport!" 

            "You hate me that much Toji?" Sae frowned walking over to him and leaning up against him running her right index finger over his bare chest in little circles.

            "I don't love you that way Sae." Toji glared down at Sae with hateful eyes.

            "And yet, you still slept with me?!" Sae screamed slapping Toji across the face.

            "I don't know what I was thinking then; I made a mistake, a big one. I love Momo, the least I can do is try to tell her that!" Toji pushed Sae away slightly grabbing dark green sweater and throwing it on. "The only reason I'm letting you stay here is because you still don't have a place to stay at. Remember that Sae." With that he left with the slam of the apartment door.

--------------------

            Kiley parked the car along the street and handed Momo the keys to throw in her purse. "It's a miracle I found a parking spot here."

            "Yeah." Momo smiled; frowning when she felt how sticky the coffee was when she stood up. "Ehh… Grouse!" She mumbled.

            "You can take a shower also, if you want." Kiley blushed slightly. "You don't have to though if you feel too uncomfortable."

            Momo noticed the blush on his cheeks and smiled. "Thank you. Its just that I feel all sticky and I don't think you want me to just put on your clean cloths and have them be all gorse."

            "The cleaning lady came by earlier today anyway so everything is neat and clean." Kiley guided her threw the doors and to the elevator and pushed it to the floor when he lived.

            "Can I call Kyoko when we get up there? I don't want her thinking I ran off with her new car."

            "Sure." Kiley laughed trying to avoid the strange look from the man in the elevator. 

-----------

            "Hello?" Kyoko picked up the phone not to soon after speaking to Momo, finding out she was at Kiley's.

            "Kyoko?" Toji spoke into his cell phone.

            "Toji?!" Kyoko screamed in anger. "How dare you call me!"

            "I know, I know. I have to explain to Momo what happened, please tell me where she is. I just came from the hospital. She's not there." Toji was frantic.

            "Uh, she's at Kiley's apartment. She spilled coffee on her and was getting changed. I didn't tell you where she was though if she asks, alright:?" Kyoko sighed into the phone.

            Toji's eyes went dark. "Yeah." He turned his phone off throwing it with all his might into the floor of his car. "Damn you Kiley!" He shouted hitting his fist into the steering wheel and turning the radio of blaring it as loudly as he could.

---------------

            Momo took off her coat willingly as Kiley took it from her and threw it in the washer as she looked at her coffee covered cloths in the bathroom mirror. "You can do whatever, your cloths are over there on the counter," Kiley pointed behind Momo to a small pile of clothing. "If there's a problem let me know, I'm going to watch some TV, so just yell if you need anything." Kiley finished leaving the bathroom quickly.

            "Okay." Momo said simply. She waited as Kiley closed the door and then turned on the shower and got undressed.

            Kiley took Momo's shirt and threw it into the washer. "Ahh… Crap." He looked down at the large wet spot of his shirt. "Darn it…" He threw it in quickly and then sat down on the couch turning slightly to the blurred glass wall seeing the shadowed figure of Momo as she got undressed. "Gahh!" Kiley turned around quickly facing the TV and turned on the weather. _'Must not look, must not…' He used all the will power he could not to look in the least, and concentrated on the weather. _

            "Tonight there is high chances of rain and a seventy-five present chance of a severer thunder storm, if I were you, I would spend the night indoors with a good book, or rent a movie." A woman spoke happily trying her hardest not to look off the teleprompter as she spoke into the camera.

---------------

            _'It's only been about a week since I left Toji, yet I don't feel like I've missed him. I feel… I feel happy with Kiley and my family.' Momo stared down at the tile floor in the shower as the hot water ran over her tanned body. 'I thought I was happy with Toji, I wanted to marry him, I thought that was my dream; to marry Toji and have a family with him, grow old, and watch are kids grow up… But now, I, I just don't know anymore!' Tears welt up in Momo's amber eyes as she slid down the wall in the shower and began to cry. _

            Momo staid there for a few minutes crying freely not caring if Kiley heard her or not. She quickly shut off the water still crying standing up and running out of the shower forgetting about the tile floor ahead.

----------------

            'She's crying?' Kiley put the TV on mute and listened again. Her echoed cries were barely made out until she turned off the water.

            "Ahh!" Kiley heard her scream and then a loud thud as she slipped on the floor going down and hitting her head.

            "Momo?!" Kiley jumped up and ran to the door knocking on it. "Momo, are you alright? I heard you scream." There was no response he opened the door to find her out cold on the ground. "Momo!" Kiley ran over to her falling to his knees as he grabbed her towel and wrapped her over her body. "Momo, can you hear me?!" Kiley placed her head in his lap whipping the trail of blood flowing from her mouth onto the towel. "Momo, come on wake up, look at me!" Kiley shook her tapping her face with his hand.

            "Kiley?" She moaned opening her eyes slightly.

            "Ha!" Kiley smiled hugging her. "God, don't scare me like that!" He mumbled holding her tightly.

            "Hmm…" She smiled feebly starting to close her eyes again. "That's nice… Kiley."

            "Momo, no! Keep your eyes open!" Kiley shook her again slightly. "You might have a concussion, you have to stay awake! Momo, look at me!" Kiley was becoming frantic. He gently picked her up and cared her onto the couch managing to tip over a vase of flowers he had gotten from his aunt at Thanksgiving about three weeks ago.

            "Kiley… I… Feel fine… Let me go… Back to… To sleep." She smiled brushing her hand against his cheek.

            "Erraa!" Kiley shouted. "Damn it Momo, you leave me no choice!" Kiley sat her up and kissed her full on the lips. Momo's eyes shot open abruptly not knowing how to react.

            "Kiley?" Momo spoke after pushing him away. _'My head feels like it's going to explode, but I want… Do I really want to kiss Kiley back?'_

_            "You're awake now, aren't you?" Kiley smiled slightly. "I'm going to call an ebullience to come. Just sit here and don't fall asleep or move to muc—" Momo pushed herself onto Kiley, making him fall back on the couch. She kissed him back full, but Kiley returned with no hesitation._

            "Momo… You're hurt… I have to call th—"

            "Shh… I'm fine, I just bumped my head pretty hard." She smiled kissing him gently again. Kiley let his hand run through his thick blonde hair before his body took over his mind and the screaming of his mind saying, no Kiley don't do it, were in vain. He turned over as he kissed down her neck letting his hands wander over her body pulling the towel away slowly.

            "I… I love you." Kiley's mind fell silent and his heart froze as she two tears fell from her eyes. "Oh God, I'm sorry. Please, I…" He didn't know what else to say.

            "I'm not crying because you hurt me. I, it's just I think I love you Toji… But, 

I—" Momo cut herself off kissing him again. "I love you… I love you more." She smiled as Kiley's eyes became warm again and he leaned forward and kissed her tears away.

            "Momo, we shouldn't do this, not now. You and Toji just broke up. I just kind of feel like I'm taking advantage of you. That's all." Kiley sat up looking away as he handed her the towel. "I think you need this." He was taken aback when all she did was grab the towel and throw it across the room. "Momo…" He was becoming irritated. His voice more stern. He stood up and ran over to the towel picked it up and threw it in her direction. "I'm sorry, but I won't do what you want to right now. You aren't… You're still upset with Toji, I won't do it Momo. Trust me, I love you. More then anyone, I do. But, I can't. Try and understand me!" Kiley closed his eyes with his fists clenched.

            Momo's eyes fell cold, as her heart tore in half. She picked up the towel and wrapped it around her lower waist before standing and walking over to Kiley. "Damn you Kiley. Damn you for breaking my heart, and damn you for ever even glancing at me the day we met!" She kissed him again falling into his arms. Kiley's eyes opened slightly as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

            "You bastard." Toji's eyes were daggers.

            "Toji?!" Momo and Kiley both spoke pulling away from one another and looking over at a very angry Toji.


	5. chapter 5

**_Prince Charming_**

**_- Chapter 5 -_**

****

**_By: Rachel*_**

**_Rated: PG-13_**

**_Gender: Romance/Comedy/Mild Drama_**

**_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

****

**_- Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Here is chapter 5. THE FIGHT CHAPTER! ::loud screams heard in background:: ¬_¬' heh heh… -_**

**_-- Don't own Peach Girl, Etc. –_**

****

**_+ READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY! +_**

****

            Kiley looked down at Momo slightly and then, he noticing how inappropriate of a position they were in. Momo only in a towel that was just covering her midriff and Kiley in a pair of slightly baggy pants, without a shirt on. On top of it her was hugging her, and had just kissed her not to long before… 'How long has he been in my doorway?' Kiley pulled away from Momo quickly.

            "Toji, why are you here?!" Momo ran into the small kitchen trying to hide herself.

            "Ha! You should talk!" Toji growled. "I came here to explain things, but I guess I shouldn't have even bothered coming back! You blame me for having an affair when you don't know what happened, and run off back home, and a week later you're sleeping with Kiley!"

            "It's not like that Toji!" Momo screamed in anger trying her hardest to cover herself.

            "Toji, stop yelling at her!" Kiley took a step forward and then stopped. "I didn't sleep with her—"

            "Shut up Kiley! I know what I saw!" Toji was fuming and the next this Kiley knew was that Toji was coming at him at full force. "That was just a little too comforting for you to just be friends, so it doesn't make a difference to me!" Toji ran at Kiley hitting him in the left eye with his fist; knocking him down to the ground.

            "Kiley! Toji, stop it!" Momo was screaming as she cried standing and taking a step forward. But Toji wasn't stopping, he hit Kiley over and over again.

            "This is for saying you we could be friends, this is for ever even looking at Momo to begin with, this is for trying to get us together, and this is for whatever I just saw!"

            Kiley couldn't speak he just said still not moving, not ever wanting to move again from the pain in his head and face as he felt his nose snap. "Ahhh!" He yelled throwing his arms outward lunging Toji off of him and into the Kitchen table. He fell over a chair and landed at Momo's feet.

            "Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Momo fell to her knees holding her head in pain. "Toji we didn't do anything, I slipped on the bathroom floor he put me on the couch after I passed out, I woke up and tried to run into the room because I only had a towel covering me, but I stumbled her caught me and I just was leaning on him for a moment and then you came in and saw us. Toji please… Stop it nooow." Momo fell down again holding her head in her hands.

            "Momo!" Kiley yelled he ran over to her picking her up again. "Momo, come on, wake up! Momo… Momo please!" Kiley was scared to death remembering when Adriane first fell down like that.

--------------

            "Kiley! Hurry up, we're going to be late for the movie!" Her ebony hair pilled back into a lose ponytail her eyes gleaming.

            "Yeah, I'm running as fast as I can." He laughed holding the tickets in his hand. "At least I bought the tickets ahead of time!"

            "Ha, yeah…" Adriane felt a weird sensation in her chest a short lasting, but acute pain on the left side of her chest. She slowed down for a minute.

            "Hey, you okay? You look kinda` pale A`…" Kiley slowed down to her pace and looked at her face. It was almost ghostly white, and her eyes didn't seem to have the same glow it always did.

            "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah… I'll be fine, come on lets get moving or we're going to be late!" She smiled with a slight laugh in her voice.

            Kiley looked worriedly at her, but shrugged it off and joined her back in the race to the movie theater. "What do you mean we'll be late?!" Kiley laughed passing her quickly turning to run backwards. 

            "Oh!" She yelled in spite and frustration picking up her speed trying to match her. "Slow… Ahh!" She screamed clutching onto her chest as she fell to the concrete pathway.

            "Adriane?!" Kiley's eyes widened. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

            "It… It hurts Kiley!" Tears streamed down her face as she screamed in pain.

            "Someone help! Someone help us, call an ambulance!" Kiley sat Adriane up and held her tightly in his arms. "Oh God, no, come on, you'll be alright, everything's fine. You're going to be just fine A`, shhh. You'll be just fine…"

---------------

            "What the hell's wrong with her?!" Toji shouted.

            "I told you she had a pretty bad fall, she probably has a head injury!" Kiley felt the tears filling his eyes. "You can't leave me too! Don't do it Momo, you can't leave me too!" Kiley began to rock back in forth hyperventilating as a picture of Adriane's face flashed over and over again in his eyes. 

---------------

            "Is she alright? Is she going to be okay?!" Kiley ran in to the doctor's office. Tears dried on his cheeks.

            "Are you her brother?" The man has dark brown hair, darker then Kiley's and deep green eyes.

            "No… Does future husband work?" Kiley bit his lower lip.

            "Oh, arranged marriage?" He looked from a chart.

            "Yes, just tell me everything you know, please!" Kiley sat down in a large leather chair in front of the doctor's desk.

            "Kid, I can't without—"

            "Screw that! Tell me!" Kiley screamed.

            "She's has an acute for of heart disease. But, as long as we get her a heart in time. She should be okay if her body doesn't reject it." The doctor spoke calmly trying to quite Kiley down some.

            "But she should be okay right, she has a good chance of living?" Kiley's world was spinning. He couldn't absorb everything at once. 'No… No, she's fine, she will be fine!' Kiley's mind screamed. 

            "Yes… I think her chances are very good. She has a strong will to live, I wouldn't worry to much." He smiled slightly.

            "Can, can I see her?" Kiley looked up still worried more then he had ever been in his life.

--------------

            "We should get her to the hospital as soon as we can!" Kiley let two tears fall from his eyes as memories of the past kept screaming through his mind. Toji's eyes widened in shock, not expecting the pumpkin to cry.

            "I have a car that will fit her in the back laying down, I can carry her—"

            "I will carry her." Kiley said flatly picking her up gently. Kiley gripped a hold of her tightly carrying her down to the ground floor, where an abliense had just arrived.

            "What happened to her?" It was a man Kiley had met at the hospital earlier that morning. 

            "She slipped getting out of the shower and hit her head pretty hard on the bathroom floor." Kiley's arms and body shook with fear his vision blurring. He began to stumble loosing his grip on Momo as he fell to the ground passing out.

            "Yo, kid! Kid, wake up, are you okay?!"

------------------

            "Adriane? Adriane, it's me." Kiley let his hand sweep over Adriane's face kissing her on the cheek lightly.

            "Hmm… Kiley?" Adriane opened her dully lit eyes blinking a few times before looking up at him.

            "Hey, how are you feeling?" Kiley blinked away the last few tears in his eyes as he sat down next to her on the small twin sized bed.

            "Alright I guess..." She trailed off. "Kiley, Kiley am I going to die?" The words cut into Kiley like a knife through butter.

            "Uhh." His eyes widened not sure what to say. "I, no. You just have to have some surgery."

            "Some? I need a new heart. That's a little more them some." Adriane laughed lightly.

            "You already know?" Adriane nodded. "Then why did you ask?"

            "They wouldn't say anything to me, they just looked sadly at me and turned away—" 

            "You'll be fine!" Kiley grabbed her quickly hugging her tightly. "I… I won't let anything happen to you. Remember, you and I forever, right?" Kiley pulled away with his normal happy smiling face winking his left eye.

            "Hmm, you and I forever." Adriane chuckled. "You think I can go home soon?"

            "Yeah, but probably not for a few days, so I'll tell every to stop by and say hi to you here, okay?" Kiley glanced over at her happy that she had some color back in her face.

            "Alright." She smiled again.

---------------

            "Kiley, Kiley wake up!" Kai slapped Kiley across the face.

            "Eiiiyaaa!" Kiley shouted sitting up abruptly. "Momo, Momo?!" Kiley sat up forgetting about the pain in his face, and the fact that Kai was the cause of it.

            "She's fine man. Just has a concussion, she should be able to go home tomorrow. Mrs. Adachi thanks you for taking care of her so quickly, she just glared at Toji.

            "Where is she, is she awake?" Kiley stood up holding his head and wobbling a bit.

            "No, she's asleep now, but hey man, take it easy will ya? You took a pretty hard fall yourself you know?" Kai took a hold of Kiley arm and helped him control his balance.

            "Let me go, and take me to her… Please Kai, I have to see her—"

            "Kiley, she's fine. She not going to—"

            "Just do it!" Kiley wouldn't let him finish, pushing him out the door.

----------------

            "Kiley no!" Kai held him back as hard as he could.

            "Let me see her! Let me see Adriane!" Kiley cried tears streaming down his face.

            "She's gone Kiley, we can't do anything more for her!"

            "No! She… She didn't leave me! Adriane? No, you said we'd be together. You and I forever A`… Adriane!!" Kiley fell to his knees holding his head in his hands as he cried loudly. "Adriane!"

            "God, I know this is going to be hard… But we can do this Kiley. We just have to move on man, we can do this together, I've known her just as long you have Kiley—"

            "You don't know anything!" Kiley stood up pushing Kai to the ground in anger. Angry at himself, angry at Adriane for giving up her fight, but most of all he was angry because… He never got to say goodbye. "I wasn't even there for her when she died!"

            Kai closed his eyes standing up. "She knew how you cared about her, she just couldn't take the pain anymore man. I wouldn't have lasted as long as she did if I was her. She loved you more then life, she will always be with you. But I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be like this! It's going to take a long time, but in time your heart will heal…" Kiley stared out towards Adriane's room where her mother and father stood hold each other crying.

            "She was everything I ever wanted Kai. Even more then I could ask for, but not, now it's all gone. I have nothing left." Kai closed his eyes and went over to his best friend and hugged him.

            "I know man. I know."

-----------------

            "Momo?" Kiley brushed stray pieces of hair from her face as she opened her eyes.

            "Who?" She blinked a few times focusing on the person's face. "Kiley?"

            "Hey, you feeling any better?" Kiley smiled relieved that she was alright. "You scared me so much when I heard you scream." Kiley held back the tears that glazed over his eyes, this seeming all to fourmiluer. 

            "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But I'll be fine, they say I can be released tomorrow—" Kiley cut her off as he kissed her pulling her close to him. Momo pulled away slightly still remembering how he acted when she had kissed him.

            "I… I'm sorry, it's just. If I had lost you too." Kiley closed his eyes tightly. 

            "Momo, Momo is that you?!" Momo and Kiley's eyes widened as they turned to find the worst thing that could have appeared at that moment.

            "Sae?!"

            WAHAHAHA! I'm evil, I LEFT YOU AT A CLIF HANGER!!! _ ::evil cackle:: I always seem to do that with my fanfics! (You should read my others on fanfiction.net!) ::sighs:: But Sae has made her dramatic appearance before Kiley and Momo, but did she see that kiss?! FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6 OF PRINCE CHARMING! 

Toodles always,

                        Rachel*

PS – How do you like my version of Kiley's past? Please let me know! And if you could… SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS AT THE EEEEENNNNNNDDDD OF THE PEACH GIRL SERIES?!! I just want to know if Kiley and Momo DO end up together or not. I haven't been able to find a site that would tell me, and the sites that would are in Japanese! (I would read it if I could, but can only read the word ENGLISH in Japanese… -_-' heh ehhhh…. ¬_¬'. I guess that's it! 

READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!


	6. chapter 6

**_Prince Charming_**

**_- Chapter 6 -_**

**_By Rachel*_**

**_Rated: PG-13 (Violence/Language/Mild Content_**

**_Gender: Romance/Comedy/Mild drama_**

**_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

****

**_- Sae has made her entrance, now what will happen? Will Toji loose the battle, but end up winning the war?! Or does Kiley have something to say about that? The story is coming to an end, but there will most likely be another chapter if I can help it! ^-^But who knows where the story is going to turn, one second everything is happy and the next it's morbid and will have you crying! @_@'… -_**

****

**_- Read, Review, & ENJOY! -_**

****

            Kiley stood in his bathing suit staring out at the dark murky sea water. The wind blew his hair freely, not caring weather it got messed up or not he grabbed a hold of his beach ball and stepped into the water. _'They won't miss me… Kai is popular and has lots of friends, my parents are dead now, my brother couldn't care less about me, the only one I really care about is Adriane, and she's gone, so I should join her. I'll be with you soon A`' Kiley walked out into deeper waters to the point where he had problems standing and then gripped onto the beach ball using it to float out further, to a point where no one was. __'Wait for me A`' Kiley smiled slightly as a tear fell down his cheek. _

            "Who is the idiot out there with the beach ball?!" Momo's eyes widened as she looked through a pair of binoculars. "Is he…" She tailed off as he let go and went under the water. Momo waited a minute waiting for him to come above the water, but he didn't. "Oh my God!" Momo screamed. It was her first day on the job. She grabbed a flotation device and blew the whistle to tell people to move out of her way.

            _'This isn't so bad…' Kiley breathed the air out of his lungs letting himself be dragged out by the current as he let a welcoming darkness take over him._

            Momo dove under the water where she saw Kiley go under and searched around not finding him. _'Where the hell did he go?!' Momo came up and took another breath of air before diving back under. __'Come on…' Momo's mind screamed as he heads reached out and touched something. It was Kiley's arm. __'Got ya!' She came up swimming backwards wrapping her arms tightly around Kiley's chest keeping his head above water. "You're going to be okay, just hang on!"_

--------------------

            "Sae?!" Kiley and Momo both screamed at once.

            "You were expecting someone else to come and visit Momo? She is my _best friend after all…" Sae smiled. Her hair had gotten long, and was surprisingly curly._

            "Ha…" Momo rolled her eyes. 'I'll best friend ya!' Momo glared at her not expecting the next person to come in.

            "I can explain things now with Sae here, Momo." Toji seemed blank and emotionless, his eyes cold and distant. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but at least give me a chance?"

            Momo glared at Toji but closed her eyes and nodded. "Fine, since you had given me a chance, I'll give you one, but I don't get why Sae has to be here—"

            "I'm his girl friend!" Sae said in the same tone she had before. Momo's mouth parted and her eyes widened looking over at Sae and then to Toji. 

            "HER?!" Momo screamed in anger.

            "Don't scream, you said you would give me a chance!" Toji yelled back looking over slightly at Sae shaking his head. "She was coming to America to stay for a year or two with her aunt and uncle. They couldn't pick her up, so they had asked me to. I knew you would disagree, so I never told you where I was going that night…"

            Momo's eyes widened as she looked over at Sae who just blushed and nodded. "I was hungry, so we stopped at a bar in the airport and had a few drinks; I also had some fries… But we ended up drinking a little too much and…" Sae trailed off.

            "I'm sorry Momo." Toji said flatly with no emotion. Kiley glared at him with an immense hatred, as he took a hold of Momo's hand tightly.

            "So that's it. You slept with Sae, you had her living in our place for how long before you came back here, and now you expect things to be fine again?!" Momo cried pulling away from Kiley.

            "I was drunk; I didn't even remember what happened the next morning…" Toji closed his eyes.

            "Toji, can I talk with you out in the hallway?" Kiley stood up and took a hold of Toji's shoulder guiding him out the doorway.

-----------------

            Kiley coughed up water as his body shot up into a sitting position whacking his head into something.

            "Oww!" Momo whined as the buff lifeguard began to walk away. "Are you alright?" Momo smiled slightly turning her cell phone off. "There should be an ambience here in a few minutes to take you to the hospital, but you should be fine, just inhaled a lot of water."

            "Adriane?" Kiley's vision was blurred with salt water stinging his eyes.

            "Oh, my name's Momo. Is Adriane here with you somewhere?" Momo asked in question pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

            "No…" Kiley sighed. "Umm, thanks." Kiley closed his eyes. _'Guess I should just move on… That's what you want, right?' Kiley smiled slightly._

            "Oh, you don't have to thank me, it's my job anyway." Momo smiled. "I'm just happy you're alright."

----------------

            "You think you're so smart…" Kiley smiled chuckling to himself.

            "What?" Toji looked at him with a hint of nervousness. 

            "You should think about becoming an actor, you're great at it!" Kiley shoved Toji into the wall putting a hand on his neck. 

            "What the hell are you doing?!" Toji yelled drawing a few of the passing bystander's attentions. 

            "The only reason I helped Momo, and you get together was because she was happiest when she was with you, not just to be nice, she loved you so much. I was fooled also… I'll admit it you had me going up to now! I promised I would never make her cry, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but I guess I did, I had her fall in love with you!" Kiley punched Toji in the nose backing away.

            "Uhh, heh…" Toji smiled slight whipping the blood away from his nose. "It took you long enough Kiley. I thought you were the smart one to notice these things… But I guess you're just as stupid as Momo is—"

            "You bastard!" Momo screamed. She had gotten out of bed with the help of Sae. "I hate you! I hate you, how could you do that Toji?! What happened to the kind shy Toji I fell in love with?!"

            "Like Kiley said, I'm a good actor…" Toji stepped forward placing his hand on Momo's cheek.

            "Don't touch her!" Kiley shouted sending the few people watching further away.

            "What you mean do this?" Toji laughed grabbing a hold of her and pushing his lips against hers.

            "Erra!" The anger building up in Kiley had reached its limit as Kiley grabbed Toji away throwing him to the ground kicking him in the stomach and groin. "Get out of here now Toji! Don't come near her again!" Kiley was fuming; you could almost see the steam rising off of him. "Sae; you can go with him." Kiley said with a snap, but no where near as harsh as he had spoken to Toji.

            Toji winced in pain as Sae helped him to his feet. "Just to let you know Momo, I did love you…" Toji smiled weakly limping away.

            "Kiley?" Momo looked over at him in question as she leaned up against the white hospital wall.

            "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Momo. This was my entire fault, if I hadn't gotten involved with you to begin with you—"

            "Kiley, no. If you hadn't gotten involved I would have," Momo but her lip. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." Momo let the tears fall as Kiley's amber colored eyes turned soft. "I, I love you Kiley." Kiley smiled nodding his head taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

            "I love you too Momo." He sighed slightly finally able to relax. "At least that dream didn't come true…" Kiley murmured not expecting Momo to hear.

            "Huh? What dream?" She looked up at him as his face turned bright red.

            "Ehh! Oh, nothing. It was just a stupid dream I had a day or so ago… I was nothing just a weird one it was to fake though to come true, more like a corny soap opera…" Kiley chuckled to himself picturing himself as a doctor with the nurses all over him and Momo on a table asking him to kiss her to save her life. "But I guess one part can come true…"

            Momo looked up at him in question until he put his hand on her cheek kissing her.

            "Yeah!" People cheered in the background some holding tissues as they cried happily.

------------------

            "Well, I think that worked out pretty well, don't you?" Sae smiled watching Momo and Kiley from around the corner.

            "Hmm, yeah just as long as she's happy." Toji flinched as a doctor pocked at his broken nose with his hand.

            "That evil personality doesn't suit you though, but you are good at acting, you had Kiley believe that was how you really were all along!" Sae laughed helping him hold an icepack on his face.

            "You think we did the right thing? I mean I think I really hurt her. She won't talk to me anymore I know that.

            "Hmm, that's true. But I think everything has turned out for the best, don't you?" Sae smiled giving Toji a quick kiss on the cheek.

            "Yeah, I think it has." Toji smiled leaning forward to see Kiley, as he kissed Momo again. _'I hope you'll be happier with Kiley, than what you were with me…'_

-----------------

            Kiley talked to Kai in the hallway as they headed to their 11th grade homeroom, when he was bombarded by the preps. They smiled and laughed giggling like idiots. "So Kiley pick me up at seven?" One of them said with a gleam in her blue eyes.

            "You bet." He smiled then over hearing Sae torching some other lost soul.

            "So Momo, do you have a guy that you like?" Sae said loudly but with no emotion. Momo's eyes widened in shock.

            "Come on, who is it? Let me guess…" She smiled coyly.

            Momo began to panic, she then saw Kiley out of the corner of her eye. "No way, how did you know? You could tell?!" she laughed lightly. "You mean you knew all the time that I liked…" Momo pointed in the direction that she saw Momo point to.

            Kiley laughed turning towards Momo and winking at her. Momo's heart skipped a beat unnoticed at the time as she froze in shock. _'I?! He just?!' Momo nearly fell over._

            _'That's the girl that saved my…' Kiley looked at her one more time before heading off to homeroom. __'I think things are going to start to get interesting from here on out.' He walked alone down the hallway as the preps said their good-byes and went their on their marry ways._

****

**_How was it?! I bet you were shocked with how mean Toji was until you found out he was faking it! ^-^ There is still going to me an epilogue though! (Maybe a wedding… I don't know yet!) Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! I will do some more flash backs though with the epilogue so I can clear up some loose ends here and there ^______^_**

****

**_~ KILEY & MOMO FOREVER ~_**

****

**_Toodles always,_**

**_                        Rachel*_**

****


	7. Epilogue

**_Prince Charming_**

**_- Epilogue -_**

****

**_By Rachel*_**

**_Rated: PG-13 (Etc. If you've read this far you know why already!)_**

**_Gender: (Etc. again)_**

**_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

****

**_-This is it folks ;_; ::sniffle sniffle:: The FINAL PART! ::people cry::. I hope you've liked the story so far, I've been working hard to get it this far, in such a short time!-_**

****

**_- I don't own Peach Girl, Miwa Ueda does! I just on this story idea! ^-^ That and the made up characters. (I wish I owned Kiley though) ::drools::) -_**

            "Kyoko… Kyoko, I love you more then I have ever loved anything… Will you marry me my love?"

            "It sounds like crap… Can't you think of anything better to say?" Kiley sat on Kai's kitchen chair looking down at Kai, who was on his left knee, holding out a small box containing a ring.

            "Uhh, you aren't helping in the least, I'm going to be a doctor, not a writer!" Kai grumbled standing up and flopping down onto a chair next to Kiley.

            "Man I told you, just take her to a little restaurant and in the middle of diner get down on your knee and say…" Kiley got down on his knee grabbing the box out of Kai's hand. "Kyoko… I love you, will you marry me?" Kiley smiled at Kai began to laugh.

            "Yes, yes my love of course I will!" Kai said in a girlish voice as Momo walked in.

            "Uhh… I won't even ask." Momo stared down at Kiley who held out a box. She blushed as she glanced down slightly at her hand that now held a ring Kiley had given her three weeks after she had been released from the hospital. She soon after was asked to join a national swim team, and was already the best on the team. Kiley would soon be graduating as the new, Dr. Kiley Okayasu. He would work at the hospital not far from him, and be taking the place as the new Cardiologist along with Kai.

            "Kai's giving Kyoko an engagement ring and doesn't know what to say when he gives it to her." Kiley smiled coyly standing up and walking over to Momo from behind and wrapping his arms around her.

            "But… But what if she says no!" Kai sighed letting his head fall to the Kitchen table.

            Momo smiled in pure bliss when she heard what Kiley said. "Trust me, she isn't going to say no. I was just with her, she went out to get a few things, but if you ever heard her talk about you…"

            "You see? You've got nothing to worry about! You love her, she loves you and you're going to live happily ever after!" Kiley laughed as Kai groaned.

            "Thanks… I feel so much better." Kai stood up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Coke chugging it down.

            "Oh come on man… You're picking her up at seven and taking her to dinner and a movie… I've helped you all I can; you're on your own now." Kiley shrugged his shoulder.

            "Yeah that's easy enough for you to say, you've got the charm of a God…" Kai exaggerated.

            "Hmm," Kiley smiled. "I'll take that as a complement."

-------------------------

            Kiley looked down at a small box in his hand. _'I can't believe I'm doing this… It's only been three weeks since Momo left the hospital, and I'm asking her to marry me! What if she says no, what if she thinks I'm rushing?' Then another thought hit him. __'But what if she thinks I'm **not rushing it?'  Kiley blushed nodding his head at the thought…**_

----

            "Marry me Momo!" Kiley handed her the ring as he was about to go home.

            "Oh Kiley, I'm so happy." She kissed him full on the lips as she wrapped one hand around Kiley's neck, while she let her other hand rested firmly on his chest. "I need you now Kiley! Take me now, that's the only way you could make this moment truly be perfect!" They were both taking in soap opera voices once again.

            "Yes Momo…"

-------------------------

            "Kiley? Kiley, why are you blushing?" Momo stood looking at him blankly as she walked up to her apartment door.

            "Oh! I," Kiley stopped as he bit down on his lip. _'Here goes nothing.' Kiley tightened the grip on the box as he kissed Momo full on the lips before he quickly got down on his left knee holding out a ring._

            "Momo…" Momo's eyes opened happily, slightly surprised by Kiley's kiss. "Will… Will you marry me?" Kiley closed his eyes as he looked away expecting the rejection.

            "Kiley?" Momo's eyes widened and her mouth opened as she looked at the gold band with a single heart shaped diamond surrounded by dark purple amethysts, Momo's birth stones...

            "I—" He stopped himself. "If it's too soon, I understand, and I'm sorry if… I…" Kiley didn't know what to say barely even able to speak. "It's… I just, I've loved you since I saw you on the beach, you saved me, and you were like my guardian angel. If it wasn't for you I, I would have succeeded in killing myself."

            "Yes." Momo said smiling.

            Kiley held back the tears in his eyes. "I understand, no worries, well… Goodnight Momo—"

            "Kiley! I said yes, I'll marry you." Momo laughed gripping onto his face and putting her forehead against his. "I love you."

            "Ha! Haha! You… You said yes!" Kiley laughed jumping up as he put the ring on her finger. "Oh God, I love you too…" Kiley kissed her quickly and then hugging her tightly. "But… You're sure, it wasn't too soon or anything?" Kiley pulled her away looking her straight in the eyes.

            "No, I'm more, sure then I ever have in my life. I love you Kiley, I love you!" She smiled as tears filled her eyes.

            Kiley smiled mentally giving Adriane a one last good-bye before kissing Momo as he wrapped his arms around her lower waist pushing her against the door accidentally.

-----------------------------

            "Alright, I'm off now." Kai's face was pale as he waved good-bye to Momo and Kiley.

            "Good luck, I'm sure you'll do fine." Kiley smiled as the microwave beeped. "Oh, popcorns ready!" Kiley smiled happily almost skipping over to the microwave to get his snack.

            Kai smiled slightly. "Hmm… I'm sure you'll both be enjoying your movie won't you?" Kai laughed closing the door behind him as Kiley and Momo both turned a crimson red. "See ya…"

-----------------

            "Toji, I thought we could maybe go out to dinner and see this new movie, The Born Identity; it's supposed to be really good." Momo smiled sitting down on the couch next to Toji as he read some paper work.

            "Uhh… Momo, come on! Not tonight I told you—"

            "You told me last week we could see it today, and the week before last week you had said we could another time, why can't we?!" Momo yelled.

            "Because I don't want to!" Toji shouted before knowing what he had just said. "Uhh… I, I didn't mean it like that baby…"

            "Out!"

            "Momo, I…" Toji stood up.

            "I suggest you go to one of your friends houses tonight!" Momo's eyes filled with tears as she pointed to the door.

            "You don't understand, tonight I have to go and pick up—"

            "I don't want an excuse Kiley!" Momo's eyes widened as she covered her mouth. _'I said… I said Kiley?!'_

           "You're right maybe I will stay with someone else!" Toji glared at Momo pulling at his hair in frustration.

---------------------------

            "So you think she is really going to say yes?" Kiley had his arm wrapped around Momo as the movie began to play on the TV.

            "Yeah." Momo smiled snuggling up against Kiley chest.

            "Hmmm, really?" Kiley tilted Momo head up as he kissed her.

            "Yep." Momo smiled lying on her back as Kiley leaned on top of her.

            "So, you think they'll be back tonight?" Kiley kissed Momo down her neck and collar bone letting his hands run over her body fumbling with her shirt.

            "Nope." Momo laughed.

            "Hmm… That's a good thing." Kiley smiled coyly his voice deeper then normal.

            "Yes, I think it is, because the princess needs saving…"

            "What is Prince Charming to do?" Kiley laughed gripping a hold of a blanket and throwing it over top of the both of them.

And the Prince & Princess Lived Happily Ever After…

But that's not the whole story!

- 1 year later -

            "I do." 

            "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Kai smiled lifting Kyoko's vale and pulling her close to him and gave her their first kiss as man and wife.

            Kiley glanced over at Momo who held a tissue in her hand crying. _'That was me three weeks ago…' Kiley smiled. Momo was the maid of honor, as was Kiley the best man. Momo was in a pale yellow silk dress with a matching train that all the other girls had. Kiley and the other men with him were all in the same black tuxedos with white dress shirts underneath. _

            People all stood up and cheered for the happy new married couple as they started walking back down the isle. Kiley smiled as Kai looked back at him and gave a little wave. _'You did it man, you did it.'_

            Momo walked up to Kiley linking arms with him as well bighting down on her lip. 'Here goes nothing…' She took a deep breath. "Kiley honey?" She glanced over at Kiley.

            "Yeah?" Kiley looked over at her smiling.

            "Just a little note in advance. You have nine months to find us a house." Momo smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

            "Ha, Momo; why only n… Nine months?!" Then it hit him. His face went as pale as a ghost as he looked over at her.

            "I'm pregnant." Momo smiled weakly waiting for his reaction.

            "I'm going to be a? And you'll be a?"

            "Yeah." Momo laughed as he turned and stopping in the middle of the isle hugging her tightly.

            "I'm going to be a dad!" Kiley shouted. Kai and Kyoko's mouths dropped making them stop in the door way only to turn around quickly.

            "Momo?!" Kyoko screeched running over to her hugging her tightly. "You didn't tell me!" She cried. People all around them laughing, crying, and cheering at once.

            "Dude! You're going to be a father!" Kai laughed hugging his best friend.

            "Oh I'm just so happyyy…" Kyoko cried.

            "Ha!" Kiley pulled away from Kai and took a hold of Momo turning her to face him and kiss her. "I love you so much." He whispered.

            "I love you too Kiley, I love you so much."

**_…The End…_**


End file.
